


The Other Side: Part Eighteen

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, F/M, Missionary Position, Sexy, Sweet, Vaginismus, vulvodyina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Dean and Carrie make love.





	The Other Side: Part Eighteen

Carrie rolled her head forward and laughed. She felt loose and relaxed, her cheeks a little flushed. 

 

 Dean was watching her with a half smile. "You're kinda tipsy."

 

She blinked, put her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. "Never." Her empty wine glass sat in front of her, innocent looking. The pizza they'd ordered had been almost completely devoured. 

 

He looked at her, amused. "You're a lightweight." 

 

She laughed. 

 

"You're also giggly." He nudged her with his foot under the table. 

 

She kicked him back playfully. 

 

He moved sideways and hooked his foot around her chair and used it to pull her toward him. 

 

Carrie giggled again. 

 

"Look at you," he said, with a wry grin. "You're like a twelve year old girl."

 

He reached forward and cupped her face tenderly with his hand. "You're so beautiful."

 

Carrie blushed. She could never get enough of him telling her that. It was the most wonderful combination of words in the world.  

 

"I am not."

 

"Hey," he said, a little stern edge to his voice. "You just take that compliment. You got that?"

 

She blinked. "Oh you want me to _take_ it, huh?" She asked with a suggestive tone. 

 

She saw Dean's green eyes light up. "Yeah," he said, his voice slipping into a gravelly baritone. "I want you to take it. Let it in deep inside you."

 

Carrie felt her body warm at the suggestion of it. 

 

"Let it fill you up." He took her hand and rubbed her fingers. "Let it take out all that tension. Stay open to the compliment. Open as widely as you can to it. And let me give you that compliment over and over until I'm done." 

 

She giggled and pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it onto the table where it slid and then fell on the kitchen floor. 

 

"I'm gonna be in the bedroom. Come get me when you're ready." 

 

She stood up, bent down and kissed him once deeply, so deep he seemed startled by it, until he relaxed and let himself go.  After she felt that softness of his mouth yielding to her, Carrie walked out of the room, unbuttoning her jeans as she went.

 

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
> Dean crawled onto the edge of the bed and Carrie spread her legs for him. He ended up between them, hooked his hands under the back of her thighs to raise them up. She followed his lead and bent her knees. He dipped his head to kiss the inside of one of them and then crawled up and finally over her. She found herself looking into his beautiful green eyes and feeling his chest against hers. He touched his cheek to hers and she felt him nestle his pelvis between her thighs.
> 
>  
> 
> "I love you." She whispered to him.
> 
>  
> 
> He answered her with a gentle kiss against the shell of her ear.
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you love me?"  She pressed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He paused, she felt his body stiffen, trying to formulate a response. "Yeah." He answered finally. "I kinda do."
> 
>  
> 
> She put her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and scratched her fingers through it. "That's good enough for me." Her other arm hooked over his broad powerful shoulders. 
> 
>  
> 
> He drew his head back a little and locked gazes with her. She felt him nudge himself up against her. The wine had made her warm and muzzy so she was slightly less tense when he lined himself up near her entrance. He reached between them and opened her labia a little then guided himself in. He sank in slowly, taking extra time to get past the head which always seemed to be the most difficult thing for Carrie.
> 
>  
> 
> He went very slowly.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean's eyes were watching her as she silently took him into her body with only a hitch in her breath as a give away that it was happening, her own gaze still captured by his. It felt incredibly intimate for some reason, this silent communion. His breathing was slow and purposefully controlled. She could feel his belly expand against hers as he drew air in. 
> 
>  
> 
> He held himself still for a moment and then she felt him cant his pelvis and come in deeper. Still holding her gaze. 
> 
>  
> 
> She felt naked under it, so bare to him, knew he could read all the emotion in her eyes, all the hope and longing and fear.
> 
>  
> 
> He put one hand above the top of their heads and braced it against the wall as he thrust. 
> 
>  
> 
> Carrie tried not to tense up but to go with him. Thought about opening herself to him. Inviting him inside her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Those green eyes, so full of affection for her. 
> 
>  
> 
> His mouth fell open and he finally dropped his head to touch her forehead and closed his eyes, moving his hand off the wall and settling the weight onto his forearms. Carrie watched his biceps bulge as he worked. He found a rhythm, a steady shallow in and out. There was a little burn at first but then her body seemed to accept him and the burn turned into something pleasant and warm instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> He gave a series of quick little thrusts followed by one long one that she felt deep inside. She whimpered, tightening her arms around him. He drew almost all the way out and then slid back in, deep enough to take her breath with the pleasure of it. Her thighs tightened on him. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Stay open, baby." He whispered. 
> 
>  
> 
> She breathed deeply and unclenched her pelvic muscles, hooked her legs around the back of his calves, pulling him down into her more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Carrie craved the contact of his skin against her, his weight against her. Dean filling all of her senses. 
> 
>  
> 
> Her hands started to slide on the sweat forming on his back. He moved shallowly again, his small gentle thrusts followed by sinking into her as far as their bodies would allow. Carrie closed her eyes at the sensation. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Look at me." He panted. She opened her lids and there he was, his face close to hers, holding eye contact as he moved silently. 
> 
>  
> 
> She held the intimate contact growing quiet for a moment until he slid deep again and her eyes rolled up and she gasped in pleasure. 
> 
>  
> 
> She could feel herself break into a sweat. Almost unbearably hot beneath his body heat. He kept himself buried in her, rocking gently the way he knew she liked. 
> 
>  
> 
> A tear slipped down the side of her face and ran into her hairline and Dean gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "You okay?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes." She whispered, "don't stop."
> 
>  
> 
> He kept grinding, speeding up and leaning more of his weight on her. It felt incredible. Her discomfort was largely absent. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, Dean." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Come on, Carrie." His pace increased and when he thrust deeply he did it with enough force to move Carrie underneath him. 
> 
>  
> 
> She cried out and her legs stiffened, still wrapped around him. Dean grunted and slowed himself down, warm and throbbing inside of her. They both lay panting.
> 
>  
> 
> Then he started his movement again, a slow burn, until she was pushing her pelvis up to meet his thrust and he sped up, snapping his hips. Him being so deep felt incredible, he hit her sweet spot and she cried out at it. Dean realized what had happened and he shifted himself and he stilled, anchored within her then rocked himself into that same spot repeatedly. She felt herself break into a sweat and her arms around him tightened. Dean took his weight with one hand and gently pried her arms loose from his neck.
> 
>  
> 
> She paused, panting, looking at him in confusion. He twined his fingers in hers and gently pushed her hand down into the bed beside her head. He moved his weight and did the same with the other, pushed them both down into the mattress as he started to pump again in earnest. She cried out instinctively as he snapped his hips up into her g-spot again. She fought against him pinning her down, not because she wanted to get away, but because it was instinctual to push against him. She didn't even budge his strength, of course. 
> 
>  
> 
> He watched her. "You okay?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes." She panted. Then another long moan. He was hitting that spot deep in her that made her want it even when he was a little forceful. She lay pressed out and spread open under him and he kept moving within her. Carrie felt like her heart was going to give out. She was breathless under him and him looking into her eyes made her feel loved and naked and helpless. Just when the muscles in her triceps started to feel an ache from being restrained, he let her go.
> 
>  
> 
> She wound her arms around him again. He was slick with sweat and he was definitely exerting himself nearly to exhaustion with his continual movement. It felt so good. 
> 
>  
> 
> His cheeks were flushed, his jaw tight, the muscle at the hinge jumped. She could tell he was holding himself back and trying to drive her toward orgasm. She was very close but getting tired. 
> 
>  
> 
> She was going to tell him to give up and switch positions but he shifted himself once again and she cried out in shock at the intensity. Dean answered with a groan of his own. He was hitting that spot and managing to rock his pelvis against her swollen sex. It didn't take long and Carrie came with a shaking sob. Dean followed behind her, his climax occurring while her body was still clenching down on him in a rhythmic contraction. She felt him swell and spurt into her at the same time and it took her breath. Some of his weight collapsed onto her for a moment before he kissed her sloppily and rolled off her and onto his back with a loud grunt of effort, panting. 
> 
>  
> 
> Carrie was gasping for breath, her heart galloping and feeling emotional at the same time.
> 
>  
> 
> He ran his hand through his hair with a satisfied huff of breath through his nose and looked over to Carrie. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey sweetheart." He thumbed away a tear from her cheek. "Did I hurt you?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "No," she whispered. 
> 
>  
> 
> She hugged him and buried herself into his side. She felt his lips gently kiss her head, his breath blow over her hair as he exhaled. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Why you cryin?" 
> 
>  
> 
> She shook her head and buried herself farther into his side, swallowed a few times. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Intense?" He asked. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah," she whispered. 
> 
>  
> 
> He smiled at her fondly and ran his fingers through the long soft blonde hair, brushed it back from her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "Such a pretty girl." He whispered tiredly. "Even when she's cryin cause I'm so awesome." 
> 
>  
> 
> She laughed and gave him a half-hearted smack in the ribs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean smiled and touched his straight nose to hers. She nuzzled him a second and then kissed him tenderly. He turned his head and rolled onto his back. He dozed off while Carrie lay and traced her fingers around his tattoo. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
